


Butterfly

by whattheships



Series: Two men, Two Allmates, and a Cat [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The cat reappears, aoba thinks it's presh, cherish the cat, love the cat, mink is a big softy, the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattheships/pseuds/whattheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink and Aoba discuss something very important to Mink and Aponi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoisPendragon10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it dear LoisPendragon10.

Aponi purred loudly and leapt from the counter, trying to snag one of the feathers swaying in Aoba’s hair as he moved about the kitchen. She meowed loudly as she hit the floor after missing, catching her dad’s attention. 

“Aponi,” Aoba sighed fondly, “You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep trying to do that.”

“No she won’t,” came the gruff voice of Mink in the living room.

“And how do you know?”

“She’s a cat. They always land on their feet.”

Aoba grumbled at his husband and picked up a squeaky mouse that was laying on the kitchen floor. He squeaked it a few times, causing Aponi’s head to turn left and right at the noise. He then tossed it in the living room onto the couch beside Mink. At first, she didn’t realize the fun play toy was no longer in the kitchen but after she did, she took off after it. Diving onto the couch, she grabbed the toy up in her maw and kicked at it with her back legs, trying to ‘kill’ her prey. Mink chuckled next to her, reaching out to pet her head softly. Aponi meowed at him, nipping playfully at his fingers after they passed over her head a second time. Mink smiled softly. 

“Aoba,” he called.

The blue haired male sighed after being interrupted from making dinner a second time before humming in question. 

“What would you say to another cat?”

It took a few moments for that question to fully set in. Aoba sighed deeply again, “Well… I mean it would be kind of difficult.”

“Meaning?”

“Well, sure I’m here all day but I already have one cat and two allmates to care for. And surprisingly, the cat’s easier to care for than the allmates…” he said before turning to the two allmates in the room, “No offense you guys.”

“None taken,” Ren said easily. 

“We do have processors to care for, unlike the beast which only has a need for food at regular intervals,” Huracan agreed.

“She’s not a beast,” Mink corrected.

“She is a cat. I am a bird. Therefore she is a beast.”

“…” Mink thought for a moment, “A dog then?”

“Definitely not. A real dog is not like Ren. There’s no guarantee that it’ll like Aponi as much as he does.”

“Correct,” Ren said with a tail wag.

“Bird?” Mink tried again.

“Also a no. Again, real bird not like Huracan. Not sure how it or Aponi will react.”

“It will think her a beast as I do, so Aoba is correct.”

“Lizard?”

“Aponi would chase it.”

“Hamster?”

“Eat it.”

“Turtle?”

“Where would we keep it?”

“That’s not a no.”

“It’s a no in the form of a question!”

“Snake?”

“HELL no!”

Mink blinked at him, filing away a mental note that his husband was afraid of snakes, “Spider?”

“Also a hell no!”

And spiders too apparently. Aoba sighed loudly, “We’ve had the conversation about a cat before but you’ve never gotten so riled up about getting another animal. Do you really want another cat?”

Mink glanced down at Aponi who was laying her head on her squeaky mouse, “I don’t want her to be lonely if we ever both have to go away.”

… Okay kisses for the big husband later for being such a caring pet owner and father. If asked, Aoba will admit his heart melted a little… but only if asked. Aoba leaned against the counter to think for a moment. On the one hand, it would make Mink beyond happy which is all Aoba ever wanted. On the other, a second cat was a huge responsibility considering the pet and allmates they already had. He weighed the pros and cons for a moment more. 

“Alright how about this,” Mink looked up at him, “There’s a shelter in the nearest town right?”

Mink nodded an affirmative.

“How about we take Aponi down to the shelter and see if she gets along with any of the cats or dogs there?”

“… and if she gets along with all of them?”

“Then you have to pick one, I repeat ONE, to come home with us.”

He crossed his arms in a secured stance. Yes those sounded like excellent terms, not too much to ask either all things considering.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one to agree. The next thing he knew, Mink was sweeping him up into his arms and pressing kisses all over his face and neck. He chuckled happily at the attention before slapping his shoulder lightly. Mink pulled back but didn’t let him go.

“Mink,” he snickered, “I still have dinner to attend to in the kitchen. Put me down.”

Mink grumbled and huffed slightly, not releasing him. 

“Please? Dinner will be burnt if I don’t tend to it soon.”

Mink grumbled again but acquiesced, setting Aoba down gently on his feet. Aoba pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks. Mink then returned to his position on the couch while Aoba headed back into the kitchen while shaking his head. 

“Big old softy,” He mumbled to himself happily. 

“I heard that,” Mink called. 

“Good. Because I only love you more for it!” 

Accepting murmuring was heard from the other room as Aoba began cooking again. If Mink would smile and hold him and love him because he agreed to adopt cats, he would adopt 400 if them just for him. They’d all have elegant names and be all different colors and species. They’d be the happy parents of those 401 cats. 

As a curious meow by his ear and the sight of Aponi on the counter proved though, the adoption would be truly and purely for Aponi. A cat wasn’t like an Allmate. It’s not acceptable to take it everywhere compared to allmates that have to go everywhere with their owners. She would be very lonely with no Mink or Aoba or even Ren and Huracan here to keep her company. 

“Don’t worry,” he said to her, petting her head, “I’ll make sure you’re never lonely.”

“Me too,” Mink added after entering the kitchen and catching the last of his sentence.

There isn’t anything they wouldn’t do for her. Whether it be company or food or new toys, they would always get it for her. 

She was, after all, their Butterfly.


End file.
